Image acquisition devices such as digital video and picture cameras allow users to record images of various people, settings, and events. After images have been captured, the images are often loaded onto a local or remote storage device, such as a hard drive for later review and/or retrieval. Since storage devices can contain a large number of images, it can be hard for users to find particular images. Typically, users must search manually through stored images to find particular images of interest. In addition, if a user would like to view images containing similar content depicted in a particular image, the user must additionally search through many images.